<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>101 Dalmatian Street: The Master Thief II by 1AdiWriter1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916652">101 Dalmatian Street: The Master Thief II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AdiWriter1/pseuds/1AdiWriter1'>1AdiWriter1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon), Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AdiWriter1/pseuds/1AdiWriter1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to the story of Master Thief with an exciting new adventure for dalmatian family with the cat of Carmen Sandiego. Read to find out what is happening and leave reviews. As always this is a crossover between 101 Dalmatian Street and Netfliex Carmen Sandiego 2019 hope all of you will enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note: this is the sequel story 101 Dalmatian Street The Master Thief, Crystal is back with a new adventrue againt V.I.L.E. And in this caper a much bigger dog and cat team is needed.<br/>This story might be non-canon the story taking place before the events of the third season with Carmen Sandiego on Netflix and also before the conclusion of season 1 from 101 Dalmatian Street.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another shining day at 101 Dalmatian Street; it is not always that especially in the city of London the family of course just return from the park to their house after that many went to do their things. One particular puppy the smartest of the group aside from doing his chores and inventing things for his family to use is now following on his tablet the adventures of his good friends he met not too long ago especially on Fridays. And he wasn’t alone his big step-sister Dolly was also following and so did Dylan albeit it he didn’t knew what to say about this friendship with none other than the Crystal, the Siamese cat of Carmen Sandiego.</p>
<p>“Dylan come on it was a great adventure, how Carmen stopped V.I.L.E from detonating that Electro-Magnetic-Pulse bomb in New Zeeland she really is a hero that she managed to spare the entire city of Auckland from having all electric services like elevators and hospitals out of action.” Dawkins commented.</p>
<p>“Or the caper in Rio de Janeiro in Braille, during the carnival? Boy V.I.L.E got hard by loosing that booty.” Dolly commented laughing.</p>
<p>“I am not saying that she is doing bad things, I am only saying why both have to be thieves both of them could work very well at Interpol to destroy V.I.L.E.” Dylan commented.</p>
<p>“Where will the fun be then, besides V.I.L.E would destroy everything before Interpol and the Police would get there, it was a fact after their failed caper with the diamonds in Africa. Plus come on I bet not many dogs get a small uncut Alexandrite stone that is now in your rock collection.” Dolly said teasing his step-brother.</p>
<p>“Hey, it is more precious than diamonds you have to admit plus good I told her what to send us.” Dylan commented.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<em>Flashback: Japan Caper</em>
</p>
<p>“Wow it really was an interesting adventure.” Dylan said amazed by the event.</p>
<p><em>“I am glad you agree.”</em> Crystal said through Dawkins’ tablet.</p>
<p>“Yet I still think you and Carmen would do great at Interpol.”</p>
<p><em>“Where will the fun be then?”</em> The Siamese cat said smirking<em>. “Besides I bet Deepak would really like this Japanese tea set with a manual.”</em></p>
<p>“He would fell in love with it actually.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“<em>And what do you say about this?</em>” Crystal asked showing a Japanese vase “<em>It belonged to that operative.</em>”</p>
<p>“Hmm, with 96 pups running around it would be a miracle if it survives for 2 minutes.” Dylan said smiling.</p>
<p>“<em>I know.</em>” She said before pulling out 2 modern made katanas “<em>How about those?</em>”</p>
<p>“WHAT! No way, you can’t give swords to puppies!” Dylan said shocked.</p>
<p>“<em>I am just teasing you Dylan.</em>” She said with a smirk.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<em>African Caper</em>
</p>
<p>“That chair looks great!” Dolly said.</p>
<p><em>“And it’s very comfortable.”</em> Crystal said staying on it.</p>
<p>“Too bad V.I.L.E. wasn’t discovered.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p><em>“Maybe, but this doesn’t mean I can’t send you a present.”</em> The cat started before showing a diamond but not a small one.</p>
<p>
  <em>“This trinket would do?”</em>
</p>
<p>“TRINKET! That’s a trinket for you? That diamond is as big as my head!” Dylan exclaimed shocked seeing the size of the diamond.</p>
<p>“It is doubtful mom and dad would take easy seeing a large diamond like that.” Dolly said smiling.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know that!”</em>
</p>
<p>“And I never get tired of liking you!” Dolly said.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<em>End flashbacks</em>
</p>
<p>“The chair was no problem, good thing she sent only a small diamond instead of that enormous one.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“And for me I am glad she sent some devices from Doctor Bellum and Mengele and I retrofitted them.” Dawkins said with pride and it was true, after the event in New Zeeland plus the smart fabric from the show in Milano that the cat sent him alongside some other electronic stuff and Dawkins retrofitted them to be used for medicine or with the purpose of doing chores much easier, the food delivery machine for example was made more accurate and economical. There was one thing to take into consideration.</p>
<p>“However, thinking that 3 months and 1 week passed since the operation in Africa I wonder what had happened. She hasn’t sent any messages for a long time.”</p>
<p>“Surely there is a logical explanation I mean thinking of the fact that she is trying to put down an international crime empire I believe both Crystal and Carmen must be very discreet now.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“Maybe, but not this discreet it isn’t like, her if I must say.”</p>
<p>“He is right Dylan something might be off I mean you heard how much Carmen was inactive after an accident in Stockholm. It wasn’t that long” Dolly said.</p>
<p>“I know, but if we think of who is dealing with I guess a secret agent, spy or even master thief must be very discreet especially with V.I.L.E., don’t worry she will surely contact.” Dylan said before hearing the door opened.</p>
<p>“Sweeties we are home.” Doug called and the puppies jumped on him happily.</p>
<p>“I will never get tired of this.” He said before their mother entered.</p>
<p>“What a day.” Delilah said entering as well.</p>
<p>“Should we get the table ready?” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“Yes dear.” Dylan, Dolly and Dawkins then set all the bowls and the food and the pups rushed in an avalanche for dinner while the T.V was on. And after weather broadcast who wasn’t that much accurate came the breaking news with something unexpected.</p>
<p>“<em>We interrupt this program for the latest news; today a suspicious act of theft had been done at 2 massive gambling house, an anonymous source had reported that this might be the actions of the evasive thief Carmen Sandiego.</em>” Said the reporter tracking the attention of the family for some of the puppies it means one thing, where Carmen is there is also Crystal.</p>
<p>“Carmen Sandiego is back?” Delilah asked surprised.</p>
<p>“The red Robin Hood is back.” Dizzy said with appreciation.</p>
<p>“Who will rob next?” Dee Dee asked with excitement.</p>
<p>“All right, don’t worry we must stay inside hopefully this red thief will have no interest.” Doug said with stress.</p>
<p>“Doug, you do remember what Crystal said, she is mostly taking from other thieves not from unsuspecting individuals.” Dawkins said in his academic manner to his step-father.</p>
<p>“Besides even I have to admit, at gambling houses one eats his money for nothing.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“Well we do admit that, however Pearl also informed us about the robberies, they happened near Camden Town and even we have to say that a thief is a thief and we have to take precautions, despite the fact that I have to agree to what she did.” Delilah said.</p>
<p>“You know mom I remember when Dylan went a bit overboard with precautions.” Dimitri 1 said</p>
<p>“And when it was time for sleep he couldn’t find Dawkins and he panicked.” Dimitri 2 continued.</p>
<p>“And then he shouted ‘Carmen Sandiego kidnapped out brother!’” Dimitri 3 finished.</p>
<p>“It really happened?” Doug asked.</p>
<p>“I was outside bidding farewell to Crystal. She was supposed to take a plane the next morning for Prague and wanted to have a final goodbye.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“I do admit that it was a misunderstanding, yet next time, do tell me.” Dylan said turning to his younger brother.</p>
<p>“Anyways until this thing clarifies because we don’t know if it is Carmen Sandiego, no one goes outside at night.” Delilah said.</p>
<p>“Who goes outside at night all right besides her and the thieves she is fighting against?” Dolly asked while the family finished the meal and went into their business, there was still an hour till they should go to sleep. Dawkins immediately went to his room he was now trying to make plans to what to do for a future invention, but staying to think he had used the technology Crystal left or sent him from her and Carmen’s capers in New Zeeland and Milano to improve the other inventions or to make better ones. Her basic words she told him when she started to teach him how to make his work more refine and safe were always in his head.</p>
<p>“Skill and talent are basic, but without them been refined and having the required material and recourse are nothing.” Dawkins said to himself.</p>
<p>“Glad you remembered.” Dawkins heard a soft voice from behind him, he immediately turned around and on the ground he saw a bag with a red card on it. Going there slowly took a small peak inside the card that wrote: <em>One who remembers the teaching of the master could outmatch him if he chooses to use them wisdom for good. </em></p>
<p>“Hmm.” Dawkins then took a look inside the bag where he saw some more materials for his inventions.</p>
<p>“Wow, I concur only one individual to bring me this.” He said before feeling a paws on his cheeks but they weren’t dog paws.</p>
<p>“And I guess you know the name.” Dawkins turned around and his eyes met the ones of a feline.</p>
<p>“Crystal.”</p>
<p>“We will meet again tomorrow, this time it would much more complex.” The Siamese cat said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“V.I.L.E. is starting again in London?”</p>
<p>“Exactly and this time we will need more help, are you in?” The cat asked.</p>
<p>“Without question, no criminal empire is allowed here.” Dawkins said smiling.</p>
<p>“Perfect, and like always, you will know when you expect the least.” She said going to the window smiling to him before activating his special glider to fly away and Dawkins watched.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author’s note: This is only the first chapter the next will come very soon. Hope you will enjoy it and leave reviews.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Preparations for the Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Preparations for the show</em>
</p>
<p>The next day came very quickly and as always the puppies and the parents having a light breakfast before starting their day. Dawkins hasn’t told of the fact that Crystal visited him last night to either Dylan or Dolly instead he decided to start the day like everyone else.</p>
<p>“Well then it is time for us to get to work.” Delilah said getting up and picking her medical kit while Doug went for his helmet before been under an avalanche of puppies.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry we will come back soon and watch out for the red scarlet. Really wonder if it is Carmen Sandiego.” Doug said pulling his head out from the avalanche.</p>
<p>“Better not to know.” Dawkins commented with a smirk before the parents left.</p>
<p>“You know Dylan I really wonder if that thief is really our famous thief.” Dolly said while going in the backyard.</p>
<p>“Might also be another Dolly.” He started opening the door to the backyard “Besides, for me like always, they should really be at Inter-hum.” He was slapped by something and woke up with a medical mask on his face.</p>
<p>“A medical mask?” Dolly started before she and Dawkins looked outside and saw a specific Siamese cat with a red coat.</p>
<p>“Bonjour.”</p>
<p>“Crystal!?” Dylan exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I knew it, where the big red hat is, the smaller one is also present.” Dolly exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Exactement.”</p>
<p>“And let me guess, if you are here there is another V.I.L.E problem.” Dylan said with dread.</p>
<p>“You really learn quick Dylan.” The cat said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Watching some of yours and Carmen’s capers it was unavoidable. But please tell me it is only a normal friendly visit and you don’t do a caper now.” Dylan asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t do a caper now, Carmen has to do against a drug dealer again plus another V.I.L.E operative.” The cat said to the disappointment of Dolly.</p>
<p>“Ahh thank dog.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“However there will be something in 10 days and I need your help.” Dolly now smiled and Dylan was shocked.</p>
<p>“Offf. Please it doesn’t involve, I don’t know another trip on the glider passing half of London?”</p>
<p>“Non.” Crystal said pulling out her tablet with a guinea pig on the screen.</p>
<p>“Hello Brain.” Dawkins said, he and the others also know about the Player’s hacker hamster.</p>
<p>“Good to see you as well, this time is local.” Brain said showing the poster for a dog contest.</p>
<p>“Near Camden Town there will be a dog contest that involves sports and physical endurance and form what I can tell. There will also be a competitor, professor Maelstrom’s dog Gore will take part in the contest alongside some other 8 competitors.” He explained showing the picture with the black dog and the master.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t seem that much trouble.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“Dylan, Villains International League of Evil, V.I.L.E. for short tells you anything? Gore will cheat.” Dolly commented.</p>
<p>“Plus there is another thing to know, this is a charitable contest, many investments will be given for animal shelters the most important been Camden Animal Shelter.” Chrystal said tracking the attention of Dmitri trio.</p>
<p>“Hey that’s the shelter where we have been.” Dmitri 1 said.</p>
<p>“Before mom and dad took us in.” Dmitri 2 came.</p>
<p>“It was in a sense our first home.” Dmitri 3 ended.</p>
<p>“And at that shelter originated one third of our adopted brothers and sisters.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“Indeed, the point is next this contest has the purpose to make 1.5 million pounds sterling for the shelter, but Duke, Countess Cleo’s poodle wants to steal the money for V.I.L.E if that happens 3 shelters will have to be closed which includes the one in Camden, thing that will lead to hundreds of stray, homeless animals to hit the road.” Crystal explained tracking the attention of the rest of the puppies.</p>
<p>“Bro if it wasn’t for that animal shelter we wouldn’t be here.” Dmitri 1 said.</p>
<p>“Come on, we can’t let V.I.L.E do this.” Dmitri 2 came.</p>
<p>“I would personally make that poodle hairless if I see him and if he does this.” Dmitri 3 said.</p>
<p>“I am not saying that we will do nothing. However what is the plan?” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“The plan is simple; the contest will be in 10 days during this time Dolly will train. There will be 6 main challenges: agility, disc catching, dock jumping with swimming, sniffing, retrieving and running as the last challenge.” Brain said.</p>
<p>“I guess this is much better than the snobbish petiquette contests.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“Ohh you have no idea.” Dylan commented.</p>
<p>“And when do we start?”</p>
<p>“Today, in the park.”</p>
<p>“Park, Park, Park, Park.” All the puppies said in unison shocking the cat.</p>
<p>“Trigger word.” Dylan, Dolly and Dawkins said smiling before taking cover and in the next moment Crystal was under a mountain of puppies.</p>
<p>“Mon Dieu!” She said while under the puppies.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>In the Park</em>
</p>
<p>While the puppies were in the park playing around under Dylan’s and Crystal’s supervision, while Dawkins and Brain (through the tablet) was supervising Dolly’s training. However Brain and Crystal made the training course quiet tough and difficult. But Dolly was however determined to go and win the contest not just to be part of the plan but also to prove to annoying neighbors show that Dalmatians could do anything of course petiquette was excluded now.</p>
<p>“Boy, this course is really tough.” Dolly said finishing the running exercise.</p>
<p>“No one says that those challenges are easy.” Brain said.</p>
<p>“Or that or you made them difficult!”</p>
<p>“I thought you are the most athletic from what your brothers told me?”</p>
<p>“Urgh.”</p>
<p>“5 minutes break the next exercise is under the chronometer.” The guinea pig said.</p>
<p>“Delgado!” Dawkins called and his handicapped brother came.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Have you gathered the objects for the next round?”</p>
<p>“They are in that bag near the bush.” He said pointing to a leather bag.</p>
<p>“Bring them here.” The puppy immediately obeyed and brought them in a split of a second before both he and Dawkins opened it.</p>
<p>“At this challenge you must sniff the object very deeply.”</p>
<p>“Dylan and Diesel are for this kind of stuff.” Dolly said before his step-brother came.</p>
<p>“Don’t you forget that, and I will supervise this.” He said smirking turning to Dawkins “Dawkins you and Crystal are in charge now.” He said and the inventor went to the Siamese cat.</p>
<p>“By the way, you will have your eyes blind folded.” Brain said and Dolly tied her eyes with a red scarf</p>
<p>“We will do something easy for now.” Brain said and Dylan pulled from the bag a small round box opening it and putting it under Dolly’s nose.</p>
<p>“Is that camembert cheese?!” Dolly said feeling her nose aching at the unpleasant smell.</p>
<p>“We said we start easy.” Brain said drinking some water from his tank.“Try to inhale deep and then we will hide it.”</p>
<p>“Hope I will not lose my nose after this.” Dolly commented sniffing the unpleasant smell.</p>
<p>“Enough now.” Dylan said closing the box “Delgado go and hide it!”</p>
<p>“Vroom, vroom.” He said and took the box to hide it and in just a minute the handicapped puppy returned before Dolly hit the road to sniff for the object to retrieve it while Dylan activated the chronometer.</p>
<p>“I really am glad that you managed to come back after this long time.” Dawkins said to the Siamese cat.</p>
<p>“I had the intention of making a small surprise for you and your family of course from what I can tell Dylan always says that me and Carmen should work at Interpol.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“Well we have to admit that with you skills, you might make great agents for any secret service.” Dawkins said while watching the rest of the puppies who many didn’t seem to bother too much.</p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p>“However how come that you haven’t managed to contact us in such a long time after the operation in Africa?” Dawkins asked and the cat only looked at him.</p>
<p>“For the moment let’s focus on your step-sister’s training.” She said before noticing Diesel making a too big hole in the ground. “And watching over the pups, and by the way would you want to learn more on how to improve your gadget building.”</p>
<p>“Ah sure.” Dawkins said not knowing why she changed the subject so quickly which brought a bit of concern.</p>
<p>The rest of the day passed very quickly without any more interruptions only when Crystal had to go back to where Carmen, Zack and Ivy are staying while the pups went home before their parents arrived. Of course they haven’t told them that Crystal was back in town(that been her request wanting to surprise them) or some other stuff. </p>
<hr/>
<p>In the future 6 days, the training was starting to become more and more intense for every round of the competition, the more intense things were the more the pressure but Dolly was managing to overcome all of them because of the support her family was giving her, the most supportive been Dizzy and Dee Dee whom they consider her doing what a hero would do against the greedy thieves. However there was one aspect to take notice, Crystal in a sense from what they know she was more interested in overseeing Dolly’s training and also teaching Dawkins on new technologies to refine his skills and making sure things work fine around the house while Dylan, Dolly and Dawkins were busy, that wasn’t something to worry that much, it was more her secrecy that was concerning for them she always left before their parents would arrive. In a sense she wasn’t that secretive when she was with them the first time they met her to refine Dawkins’ technical and inventor abilities.</p>
<p>“I am telling you, this isn’t too much like her not even in the first days when she taught me how to make better devices she wasn’t like this.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“Well Dawkins you have to admit that she kept secret the fact that her owner and partner is Carmen Sandiego, plus she was here with the purpose of saving the food factory from V.I.L.E. sabotage with <em>your</em> help.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“Whom you might have never accepted me to help her in that caper.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“Well as the big brother I had to be concerned. Plus let’s be honest she still is a thief.”</p>
<p>“At least she told me before the caper about V.I.L.E. and what they wanted. Unlike Sid the squirrel who wanted to train Dolly to help him steal nuts from the shop, while we prevented hundreds or thousands of animals in London and probably the Great Britain and Northern Ireland from getting sick due to inedible food.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“I do have to agree with that and we do have to admit that Dolly and I got into the operation to rescue her.” Dylan said before she came out of nowhere stunning him.</p>
<p>“And I am glad that we did that.” Dolly said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Yet I really wonder why she started to be so secretive when I asked her what happened after the situation in Africa. I hope nothing bad happened.” Dawkins said concerned.</p>
<p>“In this case we better ask her.” Dylan said placing the medical mask on his face.</p>
<p>“I agree, in a sense I am also supposed to restart training but if you tell me I am really exhausted after this morning session.” Dolly said going near Dawkins’ room where she heard the Siamese cat speaking with Brain.</p>
<p>“I do not know what to do Brain, do you think I should tell them about what happened after the situation in Africa. I hate keeping Dawkins, Dylan and Dolly in the dark.” Dolly then slowly opened the door for them to see the cat with her tablet.</p>
<p>“It is your decision Crys I can’t help you in this regard. They are more expert however in family matters.” The guinea pig said.</p>
<p>“I know and I do admit it is very hard when it comes to family matters.”</p>
<p>“It is your decision Crys I know you would do what you need to do.”</p>
<p>“I know, thank you again Brain.” She said before ending the conversation staying for a few seconds in silence.</p>
<p>“The silence of you 3 really is like 3 thunders.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“So what exactly is this ‘family’ matter?” Dylan asked, while the cat turned to them.</p>
<p>“Ne pas du courir, ne pas du secrets.(No running, no secrets)” Crystal said while the 3 dogs took a seat on the floor.</p>
<p>“We are listening.”</p>
<p>“After the caper in Africa Carmen was cornered by Coach Brunt to deliver her a message, regarding her family and how she was found in Argentina by Shadow-san.”</p>
<p>“You did told us about this, what happened?” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“Shadow-san was sent to Argentina not to bring her to V.I.L.E. Island she was sent after a person named Dexter Wolf, Carmen’s father.” Crystal said stunning the dogs.</p>
<p>“Her father?” Dawkins asked stunned.</p>
<p>“Oui.”</p>
<p>“But for what reason? Was he a V.I.L.E agent?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly, he was V.I.L.E faculty.”</p>
<p>“Let me tell you the whole story. Dexter Wolf was instructing stealth at V.I.L.E Academy 20 years ago, when he was there. Like his namesake he was known to be a very unpredictable person, he was always leaving the island, he never wanted to have idle academic life behind a desk. The Faculty tolerated his leaves because he always brought something and carried out missions, he was known to even steal the coat off a person’s back if he had to.”</p>
<p>“The seed never falls too far from the tree.” Dolly commented.</p>
<p>“Indeed, however there is one aspect to be known, after a time his activities were no more crime related. Instead he started to move V.I.L.E asserts and funds into personal Swiss bank accounts and this meant one thing, was preparing to leave V.I.L.E.”</p>
<p>“Like her daughter, but isn’t this a good thing?” Dylan asked.</p>
<p>“It is, however no one leaves V.I.L.E. Shadow-san was a first year operative he was tasked to hunt down his former teacher, due to his skills. He tracked him to a place in Argentina near Buenos Aires to a small mansion, with the mission to kill him.” She said shocking the pups.</p>
<p>“An obstacle however came into his path. Carmen as a baby, he then saw the reasons why he wanted to leave, for the sake of his daughter he wanted to put a life of crime and V.I.L.E behind him. Been a father changed him completely. Shadow-san at that moment was a soldier that had an order to carry. However V.I.L.E wasn’t the only people that were hunting the Wolf. Interpol was hunting him as well. When the police was ready to enter he tried to hide her in a wardrobe were Shadow-san was hiding himself. Wolf said that he wants her to play a game of how much could she remain silent, that didn’t applied as she started to cry. He then used a pair of Russian nesting dolls to calm her. He then wanted to leave the house in order to keep her safe, knowing that he might never see her again. He sneaked outside the window in an attempt to get to his car to draw the attention of the police. But he was noticed by one agent who pulled out a gun at him. Wolf despite showing that he wanted to surrender he wanted to sneak the keys to the car; however the agent thinking he wanted to pull out a weapon, shot him dead.”</p>
<p>“And what happened after that?” Dawkins asked.</p>
<p>“V.I.L.E protocol dictated that things that all links that could lead them to V.I.L.E must be destroyed, Shadow-san had to burn down the mansion and all evidence. However she took Carmen with him back to V.I.L.E Island where he had to explain everything, however he skipped a lot of what happened. He didn’t mentioned Interpol or anything. The first vote the faculty took then was to keep Wolf’s daughter and keep her origin a secret from her, the second been to award the vacant place left by Wolf to Shadow-san.”</p>
<p>“The world of V.I.L.E. really is dangerous.” Dolly commented.</p>
<p>“But did she find out all this.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“Carmen had to go back to V.I.L.E Island for answers.”</p>
<p>“V.I.L.E Island? It’s doubtful they would have let her in.” Dylan commented.</p>
<p>“That’s the point they would never have, however when she arrived the academy was gone.”</p>
<p>“Gone, how? Did they decided to give up?” Dolly asked.</p>
<p>“No, they only relocated somewhere else; they don’t give up, in a sense they blew up the entire academy. But even with that Carmen find the V.I.L.E data on their computer, well part of it. The rest Shadow-san told her, the information he told her was then confirmed and it was discovered who was the Interpol agent who killed her father, her name is Tamara Fraser. Of course I don’t think Carmen is looking for revenge but Fraser probably is. And of course that is also the reason why we tried to keep a low profile as much as possible.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“Well thinking that V.I.L.E is looking for her because she destroys their operations Interpol is looking for her because of the robberies she made upon V.I.L.E, whom they don’t know it exists.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“It isn’t only that, Tamara Fraser is the chief of an organization to monitor evildoers’ called A.C.M.E its full name been Agency to Classify and Monitor Evildoers which is said to be more secret then V.I.L.E.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“Ahh, another shadow entity, more shadow then V.I.L.E, and let me guess they are looking for you and you partner isn’t it?” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately in order to find out more about her past, Player had to hack their files to find out more about Carmen’s parents. And they did find out that her father stayed at a mansion whose real owner had sub come to a terminal illness, her name was Vera Cruz.”</p>
<p>“Vera Cruz, from the port city of Veracruz in Mexico founded by the Spanish conquistador Hernando Cortez on 22 of April 1519. And since the name Sandiego is from the city of San Diego in the United States of America it means it is another codename.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“Excellent déduction mon ami.” Crystal said in appreciation.</p>
<p>“So in all this time when you didn’t send messages, you alongside Carmen had been searching for her mother?” Dylan asked.</p>
<p>“Exactement, and since your family is composed from siblings, step-siblings, half-siblings and adopted siblings I guess you know very well how it is probably, to lose a father or a mother and never knowing you natural parents, or been abandoned even in my case.” Crystal said and the three looked at each other, acknowledging this fact that each of them had their experiences of losing a loved one.</p>
<p>“I guess we can all imagine and calculate the magnitude of how it is.” Dawkins said knowing this feeling very well.</p>
<p> “Indeed, however during this time while we were searching for her mother we did neglected some V.I.L.E operations and in a sense they did managed to replenish some losses and it is not only the humans but also the animals that managed this. And in all cases A.C.M.E is also a problem; their chief is diverting resources to capture Carmen. And of course I do have to admit that she isn’t very fond of working now with A.C.M.E after what the chief did to her father years ago and we have to keep a very low profile. And both Player and Brain are also trying to monitor A.C.M.E detectives when they are around to prevent them interfering, of course they are only trying to find evidence of V.I.L.E’s existence.”</p>
<p>“And now another problem comes, V.I.L.E could also know about A.C.M.E and as always would try to destroy all evidence. So on one side we must try to stop V.I.L.E animals from doing their dirty work while we try to prevent A.C.M.E from interfering.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“And in a way I must ask if you have any ideas to do that.” Crystal asked while the 3 dogs looked at each other already having an idea.</p>
<p>“Well, there is a way to deal with both.” Dolly said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“And that would be?”</p>
<p>“It is very simple.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“We summon reinforcements.” Dylan said smirking looking at the window at the playing pups and the cat realised what the plan was and smiled.</p>
<p>“Today we will also plan the task of every pup for this caper.” Dawkins said before he heard the tablet ringing. Crystal immediately answered and Brain appeared.</p>
<p>“I guess you told them how the situation was?” The guinea pig asked.</p>
<p>“I did and I am glad, we will now plan this caper with a bigger team.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“Glad to hear because there is problem.” The guinea pig said sending the images of the other competitors.</p>
<p>“5 of the competitors had quit the competition due to health issues for them or their owners.” Said the guinea pig showing the competitors that quit 2 of them were Spencer and Roxy while the rest were another poodle.</p>
<p>“Hey that is Roxy!” Dolly said.</p>
<p>“And the others are Spencer and Portia.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“The Rottweiler mysteriously sprang her right back paw and the sausage dog had got a brick on his back and is out of action for a week. Those 2 just yesterday and the black poodle had mysteriously lost her fur just today. As for the rest the Doberman had gotten laid low with a cold the last one the male coolie woke up with flu.”</p>
<p>“V.I.L.E! It seems Gore and Duke want to eliminate the competition, they don’t want only to steal the money they want to win as well.” Crustal said.</p>
<p>“Good new are, if Dolly isn’t able to make through a challenge she wouldn’t be disqualified with this number dropped things would become a bit easier for her.”</p>
<p>“Good to know because I will beat that dog belonging to team V.I.L.E for harming Roxy.” Dolly said with anger.</p>
<p>“Good to know because you will register at the last minute, in the day of the competition with your human.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“Crystal we don’t have a human.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I know how to get you a human for one day.”</p>
<p>“And how we do that?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I can’t believe that V.I.L.E would try to steal the money from the dog competition.” Ivy said she alongside Carmen and Zack in Camden Park.</p>
<p>“That wouldn’t happen all we need to do is enter in the competition.” Zack said with confidence.</p>
<p>“And with what you intend to enter we don’t have a dog.” Ivy said snapping her brother.</p>
<p>“And I don’t think Crystal wouldn’t like to be around dogs that will probably chase after her.” Carmen said not knowing that her cat was also in the park concealed in a costume that was a long dark coat with a big hat where Dylan, Dawkins, DJ, Da Vinci and Dolly.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t indeed, only the ones in knowing I would stay.” She said before turning to the group.</p>
<p>“Remember, Zack is the target, he is a not so attentive and he can be tricked very easy.”</p>
<p>“They are coming.” DJ said and everyone took position and when Zack was passing Dawkins activated the tablet which had the dialogues ready also he could write new ones.</p>
<p>“Now, first dialogue.” Crystal said and Dawkins pressed on the tablet.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I heard you want to participate in the dog contest.” Said a person tracking Zack’s attention.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah but we don’t have a dog unfortunately.”</p>
<p>“Too bad you know I wanted to take part in this contest that will hold in 3 days. But unfortunately something happened and I can’t take part in it.”</p>
<p>“Really what exactly?” Zack asked.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Now Dylan.” Dawkins said and his bigger brother removed his mask and his allergy activated.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“<em>Hap-chu, hap-chu,</em> a powerful flu <em>hap-chu</em>. And because of this I can’t participate I wasn’t even able to enter.” Said the man covering his mouth and Zack backed away.</p>
<p>“How unfortunate.” Zack said and then an idea came to his mind.“Hmm, could you wait for a moment?” The man only acknowledged, the young red headed then went to the other 2.</p>
<p>“Guys, I think I found a solution.” Zack said tracking the attention of Carmen and Ivy.</p>
<p>“What exactly?” Ivy asked before her brother pointed in the direction of the bench.</p>
<p>“That man said he wanted to take part in the contest, but because of an illness he isn’t able to enter. We could try to register his dog in his place and after the contest we will bring it back.” Zack explained.</p>
<p>“That sounds like an odd plan bro do you think he will let us borrow his dog in the day of the contest.” Ivy said skeptical.</p>
<p>“Might as well try to make Crystal a dog.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Never in a million years.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t sound that bad, <em>hap-chu</em>.” Dylan commented.</p>
<p>“To escape your allergies? Sorry for this.” Crystal said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“This might work actually, and the reward will be given to the owner of the dog.” Carmen said.</p>
<p>“So everything will be fine?” Zack asked.</p>
<p>“Only go and ask where he stays, and when we should come and pick up the dog.” Carmen said and Zack complied.</p>
<p>“Hey you know since you can’t participate in the contest, we wondered how about we participate in your place?”</p>
<p>“Really? And what you want in return?” Asked the person.</p>
<p>“We only participate for fun but if we win, we will give you the reward.” Zack said.</p>
<p>“Hmm, that sounds good enough, but I must tell you Dolly, my Dalmatian is one of my best companions I have and I would really be sad if something would happen to her. So after the competition I want her back. I am a great animal lover; I wanted to participate in this <em>hap-chu</em>, to save the local shelter.”</p>
<p>“No problem, my friend Carmen, has a cat anyways and she might not like a dog around. There will be no problem we promise. When should we come to pick Dolly up and where you stay to bring her back.” Zack asked.</p>
<p>“Come before the competition on-street-101-dalmatian.” Inside the fake human the group looked at Dawkins.</p>
<p>“Sorry, technical difficulties.” He whispered but Zack only heard a groan.</p>
<p>“I think you should go and rest for a bit.” Zack said.</p>
<p>“I would go soon.” The person said more and more badly.</p>
<p>“We will see at the day of the competition then.” Zack said and went back to the others.</p>
<p>“He accepted we should come on the day of the competition before it starts.”</p>
<p>“Did he tell you where he stays?” Carmen asked.</p>
<p>“He said he lives on Street 101 Dalmatian.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t he mean 101 Dalmatian Street?” Ivy asked.</p>
<p>“He was very sick, barely speaking.” Zack said.</p>
<p>“It is settled then.” Carmen said before resuming their walk towards outside the park while at the bench the animals came out.</p>
<p>“Phase 1 complete. We wait now for phase 2.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“You and Carmen really would be good for Interpol or secret services.” Dylan said placing his medical mask on, with new medicine.</p>
<p>“Will you go on with that none stop? I will have you and Dawkins watching from above and monitoring everything Dolly does and transmitting information anyways and news that happen anyways. Someone has to detect unwanted events and inform others.” Crystal said before turning to the road before turning to the road and noticed 2 people with very distinguishing uniforms.</p>
<p>“Really you should not call yourself a thief.” Dylan commented.</p>
<p>“I should start to make the music for the background in this caper.” DJ said smiling.</p>
<p>“A.C.M.E detectives 2 o’clock!” Crystal said and all took cover behind the bench.</p>
<p>“A.C.M.E?” Dolly said before the cat pointed to the 2 humans in black.</p>
<p>“The man is Chase Devineaux he is trying to hunt Carmen since she was in Poitiers France, he is rush and jumps to conclusions a lot he is the main problem. The woman Julia Argent is much more with thinking and is always trying to research my partner’s motives, Devineaux, <em>ce le problèmes</em>. Alongside others that have the same uniform and glasses, they will appear again at the contest.”</p>
<p>“So what do we do?” Dawkins asked.</p>
<p>“Dylan you will distract Julia.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“Look in the right pocket of the coat.” The Dalmatian immediately did that and found a green playing ball.</p>
<p>“Hey I was looking for this.”</p>
<p>“Now you found it. And you will play with Julia to distract her.” She said.</p>
<p>“Literally now this friendship is weird sometimes.” Dylan commented and went to the woman before the cat turned to the others.</p>
<p>“The rest follow my lead.” The cat said and the rest of the pups followed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“From what was reported Carmen Sandiego might have been in London for at least 7 days her activity been on a minor scale then before after those 3 months of relative silence.” Julia said researching on her tablet.</p>
<p>“Those are probably warm ups, she might start very soon in her regular force.” Chase said before noticing something in the distance thinking it was her.</p>
<p>“And I see our fox.” He said and started to approach while the woman followed before feeling something at her legs, turning down he saw a Dalmatian teenager playing with a ball.</p>
<p>“Ohh, hey there.” Julia said smile in a friendly way and leaned down and started to rub the Dalmatian on the head before the dog started to show the ball.</p>
<p>“You want to play?” She asked taking the ball and the Dalmatian started to bark happily.</p>
<p>“Very well then, fetch.” She said and threw the ball and the Dalmatian went after it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Ahh oui, at last.” Devineaux said and started to run on the park sidewalk thinking he saw his target.</p>
<p>“He is coming.” Dawkins announced to his siblings that had prepared a rope, tied to a pole ready to pull.</p>
<p>“I will count to 3 then you will pull, une.” Crystal started while the man was running. “Deux……troix, pull!” Dolly alongside DJ, Da Vinci and Crystal pulled the rope right on time and the inspector tripped and fell on the concrete.</p>
<p>“Aww.” Devineaux said rubbing his nose before something jumped on his back, the agent went back on his feet and looked around he just lost his target.</p>
<p>“Darn it.”</p>
<p>Back with Dylan he had managed to have Julia distracted as much as he could and from what it seemed the woman and the Dalmatian really liked each other’s company.</p>
<p>“How smart and cute you are, I really enjoyed your company.” She said rubbing his head with affection.</p>
<p>“I do admit that I liked the time with you inspector, too bad I couldn’t take you as a pet or you take me for instance.” He said enjoying the affection although for her it was a bark. Dylan then heard a whistle coming from Dolly signal he has to leave, he immediately took the ball and left.</p>
<p>“What a cute puppy.” Julia said smiling before her partner arrived holding his nose with a handkerchief.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“I tripped while running probably after the wrong person.” He murmured. Dylan then arrived to the others with his medical mask on his face.</p>
<p>“So how was your time?” Crystal asked.</p>
<p>“One thing to know, I liked the time with Ms. Argent, a dog finds humans like her very hard this days.” Dylan said smiling.</p>
<p>“Glad you liked it we dealt with Devineaux. Really wonder why she is partner with that nip wit.” Dolly commented before turning to Crystal.</p>
<p>“So what’s next?”</p>
<p>“We do the preparations and the precautions for the final part.” Crystal said with a smirk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Authos’s note: This chapter was way bigger than the last one, but even with that I do hope you had enjoyed it. <br/>Final chapter will be coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The Competition</em>
</p>
<p>The 3 days pased very fast for the dogs at 101 Dalmatian Street and now it was time for the competition, the operation will start of course later in that day after their parents will leave for their jobs and after Carmen will arrive on the street.</p>
<p>“Darlings today we might come a bit later hope there wouldn’t be any trouble while we are at work.” Delilah said.</p>
<p>“There will be no problem mom.” Dylan said smiling.</p>
<p>“And again watch out for that woman from what I heard she could steal the coat off someone with even noticing.” Doug said.</p>
<p>“I wonder if she really is the villain.” Dolly said rolling her eyes wondering what face would their parents do if they see her in the house.</p>
<p>“Even with that how about a hug before leaving.” Doug said extending his paws and the puppies immediately jumped on him while their mother avoided it while the father pulled his head out.</p>
<p>“Thank you for sparing me the avalanche.” They heard a female voice, turning around they saw a particular cat.</p>
<p>“Crystal! Long time no see guess you went through a lot of businesses lately?” Doug said.</p>
<p>“You have no idea, I was in town for several days but things had my paws tied.” She said smiling.</p>
<p>“Like been the cat of Carmen Sandiego.” Diesel said before Dolly covered his mouth and started to laugh.</p>
<p>“Hahaha, cat of Carmen Sandiego, that would be out of ordinary now.”</p>
<p>“Doubtful you could be the cat of a master thief.” Dawkins said wanting to cover for her.</p>
<p>“Indeed, by the way have you heard that this thief is also in town?” Doug asked.</p>
<p>“Oui, but I have no worries regarding her. Worries other people should have regarding her.” Crystal said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Anyways hope you will have fun.” Delilah said leaving the house with her husband before the door closed behind them. A bit later after reviewing the plan and counter plan for both V.I.L.E and A.C.M.E the team was now prepared, Dolly now had an identification plate attached to her 3 collars with name, street address, city of origin and country.</p>
<p>“Carmen should arrive soon. Dawkins and I will watch from above through a tent opening and inform of every action that is happening. Dizzy and Dee Dee will watch Dolly’s performances from inside, and if V.I.L.E or A.C.M.E agents would try something here in the house Dante shall unleash himself and make for them a doomsday experience.” Dylan said and the Goth puppy only smiled evilly. “Other teams will be auxiliary for divers’ scenarios.”</p>
<p>“Can’t wait for the plan to be in motion.” Crystal said smirking before she heard the bell ringing.</p>
<p>“Carmen arrived.” The cat said before handing Dolly a note and the young Dalmatian went to the door and opened it and outside was Carmen who immediately noticed the dog.</p>
<p>“Hey, you must be Dolly.” Carmen said petting the teenage Dalmatian on the head.</p>
<p>“Sorry that your owner isn’t able to get you to the contest however I promised that I will get you there and bring you back. I wonder still where your owner is.” She said then the Dolly handed her the note.</p>
<p>“Resting upstairs?”</p>
<p>“Please bring her back after the contest.” Said the voice of her ‘owner’.</p>
<p>“She will be back in no time.” Carmen said taking Dolly by a blue leash to leave for the park while been watch by the other puppies.</p>
<p>“Now is the time. Let’s go.” Crystal said and the groups went to follow Dolly, after Carmen was registered with Dolly each went to their positions each team having an earpiece for communications. Everything was now set, Dylan and Dawkins were station with a tablet on the tent, Brain was online. Dizzy and Dee Dee were inside, triple D had the mission of watching for cheating they also have a table to recognize the cheaters, they hate cheaters in general.</p>
<p>“Show will start in 3……2…..1 GO!” Crystal said and the show now started with the 5 competitors.</p>
<p>“<em>And here are the competitors.</em>” Said the presenter before each dog started to march on its own in the platform, Dolly been the last in the line while Gore was in the front.</p>
<p>“The black wolf-dog in the front is Gore.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“He looks worst in reality then on the tablet.” Dawkins commented.</p>
<p>“If he looks like a maniacal dog, he really is a maniacal dog. No wonder that Maelstrom likes him.” Dylan commented.</p>
<p>“He is only one of his pets; Gore is mostly for the field the other Crackmind is for the desk job.” Crystal commented.</p>
<p>“And all 3 should be in a nuthouse.” The elder Dalmatian said before Crystal noticed the white poodle.</p>
<p>“That is Duke.” Crystal said pointing to the dog, only by looking at him you could tell he is a spoiled mutt.</p>
<p>“Fit for Clarissa’s entourage.”</p>
<p>“Now it’s time to do my part to prevent the poodle from getting the candy, inform me if anything happens during the show that isn’t according to plan.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“Got it.” Dawkins said before the cat left and Dylan could remove his medical mask.</p>
<p>“This friendship really is weird sometimes.” Dylan commented.</p>
<p>“Let’s watch the show for now Dylan.” Dawkins said while turning to the show the first challenge was sniffing and retreating and Dolly thankfully has to sniff lavender essence and retrieve the real flowers from the hiding place. While this was done Crystal was following Duke to where was suppose to be the donation box and for the animal shelters he was of course followed by another cat that was one with white fur but very fat.</p>
<p>“Now remember in that box there are approximately 1.8 million pounds sterlings worth of donations, your task is to take the box to our car while I change it with this empty box.” Duke said and the cat acknowledged, the cat immediately took the box with donations, while placed the fake box on the table while the presenter was too busy to look into its phone. The cat and the poodle then took the box together to a van with a V.I.L.E insignia on it from what it seems the box is quite heavy Crystal then used her earpiece to contact Dawkins.</p>
<p>“Dawkins I might need your help alongside DJ, Da Vinci and probably the Dmitri Trio.”</p>
<p>“On it Crystal.” He said before turning to Dylan “Dylan you work with Brain to monitor every movement in the tent.”</p>
<p>“You know I would go in your place.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“It would be fine Dylan, just trust Crystal she know how to do those things.” Brain said but the elder dog was a bit reluctant.</p>
<p>“Fine but be quick.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“I will contact if we need your help I promise.” Dawkins said leaving him with the tablet.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“All right now we wait for Gore to finish.” Duke said.</p>
<p>“Wonder how much time it will take boss.” Asked the cat.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter.” The Poodle said before hearing something from a bush.</p>
<p>“What was that?!”</p>
<p>“Let’s see.” The VILE animals went before Crystal went inside the van.</p>
<p>“Probably it was a rat.”</p>
<p>“Rats! I hate rats, they are good for nothing.” Duke said discussed before looking into the van and was shocked.</p>
<p>“Where is the money box?!”</p>
<p>“Bonjour.” They heard and they turned to see Crystal with the box. “Looking for this come and get it.” She started to run.</p>
<p>“You will not escape us! AFTER HER!” Duke said and both went after the cat while Dawkins alongside DJ, Da Vinci and the Dmitri came and entered the van to retrieve the real donation box that was concealed under a rug.</p>
<p>“This is what we call a real caper.” Dmitri 3 said before they took the box to place it at his rightful place. Dawkins then contacted Dylan to see how things were.</p>
<p>“Dylan how is the situation?”</p>
<p>“The contest works as planned Dolly took however second place at sniffing and retrieving but first place at agility.” Dylan said before interference came, this one from Triple D.</p>
<p>“What is it Triple D?”</p>
<p>“One of the 2 bozos want to enter our home.” Destiny said.</p>
<p>“To deal with our ‘owner’ so that Carmen would leave the contest.” Dallas came.</p>
<p>“Do we have an ‘owner’?” Déjà vu finished.</p>
<p>“No Déjà vu it is only a cover up, which one is?” Said Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“The big one.” Dallas said.</p>
<p>“El Topo, the digger.” Destiny finished.</p>
<p>“Le Chèvre is with beast.” Déjà vu said.</p>
<p>“Oh my dog it’s not good.” Dylan starting to freak out.</p>
<p>“Hmm, El Topo in Spanish means mole and Le Chèvre means goat in French. If those codenames are deriving from their abilities we must make the digger to hang by a rope.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“It will not be enough.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“I know it will not.” Crystal came while diverting the attention of the V.I.L.E animals.</p>
<p>“Crystal?”</p>
<p>“Only been hanged upside down in a house is not enough but how about if a human sees over 90 dogs with rabies attacking the face.” Crystal said and an idea came, Dylan immediately contacted home team.</p>
<p>“Dante, you will make the next doomsday scenario for a thieving mole.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Back at the competition</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Well ladies and gentlemen it is time for the next challenge.</em>” Announced the presenter, while Dolly was preparing for the next round after been put on third place at sniffing and retrieving due to small difficulties.</p>
<p>“Things go pretty well.” Dolly said before Dizzy and Dee Dee came excited.</p>
<p>“You are doing great Dolly.” Dizzy said.</p>
<p>“You will beat the mean dog.” Dee Dee said.</p>
<p>“We support you in this till the end.” Dolly then turned to the human with the codename Le Chèvre, good thing Carmen is trying not to make eye contact with him.</p>
<p>“I am glad to hear that because I have a job for you two, are you up for it?” Dolly said to his little sisters and helpers who nodded in excitement.</p>
<p>“Watch over Le Chèvre and Gore report to me everything he is trying to do to cheat.” Dolly said and the 2 saluted her before leaving. And she didn’t notice that she bumped into Hansel.</p>
<p>“Oh hello I didn’t knew you would participate at this contest as well.” The husky said making the young Dalmatian to get nervous.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I-I wanted to take part in it for fun and interest.” She said to her crush.</p>
<p>“I hope I see you at the next challenge with disk catching.” Hansel said smiling.</p>
<p>“I-I-I w-w-will be there.” She said before the husky left.</p>
<p>“This might be a problem.” Dylan said stressed from above the roof of the tent. </p>
<hr/>
<p>In the meantime El Topo went to the house with the number 101 Dalmatian Street, their enemy might not know but he find out she had borrowed the Dalmatian in order to participate in order to destroy their operation for the contest. So he would make sure he would spoil everything by assaulting the owner of the dog so she might have no option but to come save him or her.</p>
<p>“Hola, it is time for business.” Topo said readying the claws to sneak in but he heard the door opening and inside there was a dark corridor.</p>
<p>“Hmm one seems to have forgotten to close the door. Bueno.” He said entering the house and started to sneak inside, he was moving as quietly as possible before hearing the door closing behind him and turned around.</p>
<p>“Oh.” He looked behind him. “Probably the wind.” He said to himself before in a split second he felt something catching both his legs.</p>
<p>‘Bang’ He felt his head hit against something and then felt everything going in his head.</p>
<p>“Aw Dios mio!” He said rubbing his head before opening his eyes to see that he was upside down.</p>
<p>“Ahh, someone help me por favor.”  He started looking around before seeing a movement in the dark.</p>
<p>“Who is there! Show yourself.” Out from the darkness came a black dyed Dalmatian it was Dante looking at him with no emotion.</p>
<p>“Hey amigo, how about you help uncle Topo, you cute puppy. You know how is that in Spanish: lindo cacharro or lindo perrito. I have treats for you.” Topo said smiling trying to attract him. But Dante only smiled in a mysterious way.</p>
<p>“Oh poor naïve I am not a <em>lindo cacharro </em>or<em> lindo perrito </em>for you. I am instead-” Dante started for the man it was only barking before the lights came and Topo was then surrounded by 90 dogs with ‘rabies’ at their mouths “Your doomsday dog or as you like and more to my liking as well <em>perro del fin del mundo</em>!”</p>
<p>“Gulp.” Topo swallowed before all the pups started to attack him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back at the contest the situation went very well without interruption not only that but Dolly had managed to get first place at disk catching, the disks were of course thrown from Carmen and she managed to be very careful what kind of disk she was throwing at this challenge. She however got second place at agility that because Hansel was also in it, and with him it was a bit of a problem since she was always stressed around him and so he got first place at that he got first place actually in the previous challenge as well.</p>
<p>“<em>The next challenge for our canine companions will be dock jumping.</em>” Said the presenter, this challenge was of course to jump and swim as fast as possible in a relatively medium sized pool and Gore was the first one to jump and did it perfectly to her surprise since up until now he got third place due to the fact that he at sniffing and retreating he almost chew the object and at disk catching he bit into them as if he wanted to break them.</p>
<p>“It will be a surprise for him to win correctly but in his case they might change the votes in the box.” She said to herself before noticing that Hansel was next, as she watched to see how he will do in a dreaming way he didn’t noticed her sisters trying to track her attention.</p>
<p>“Dolly, Dolly!” Both said and went to her immediately on seeing them she snapped out from her dream state.</p>
<p>“Ahh, what is it?”</p>
<p>“Gore had oil at him and put some at the jumping ramp.” Dizzy started.</p>
<p>“For the next competitor to miss badly.” Dee Dee said and then Dolly went to look at Hansel who was prepared to jump.</p>
<p>“HANSEL NO, DON’T JUMP!!” She shouted but to no avail the husky jumped and slipped on the jump platform and missed the jump and from what it seems he hit his front leg.</p>
<p>“<em>How an unfortunate accident ladies and gentleman it with high regrets the husky will be out from the competition.</em>” It was announce and this now made Dolly very angry.</p>
<p>“V.I.L.E you just pushed the wrong button.” She said to herself now with more determination to win now.</p>
<p>“<em>Now it is time for the next competitor.</em>” It was announced and Dolly immediately went to the platform, she immediately analysed the place that had the oil that was barely visible and avoided it. Dolly with a deep breath, readied herself and with all the grace and force she could muster jumped high up and into the water and immediately started to swim as fast as she could.</p>
<p>“<em>An amazing and graceful jump.</em>” The presenter said while Dolly got out from the pool.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back on 101 Street Topo barely managed to escape the house with rabid dogs that just bite his face, he in all cases couldn’t realise how come that puppies could bite so hard if they have rabies especially that very little one with no spots on it. Once he managed to release himself from the rope he started to burst out of the house back to his colleague.</p>
<p>“Oh Dio, how come small doggies with rabies could bite so badly.” He said to himself.</p>
<p>“Well I think I shall speak with Le Chèvre about this, after I manage to recover and calm myself.” He said to himself while walking slowly and on hearing this Dante could only smile.</p>
<p>“Dylan El Topo is out of action.” Dante said contacting Dylan through his earpiece.</p>
<p>“Well done Dante. You did well.”</p>
<p>“And by the way I really deserve the name Doomsday Hound or as it in Spanish la <em>perro del fin del mundo</em>.” He said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“We shall see about that.” Dylan said before Dawkins came with Delgado.</p>
<p>“The job is done, so how is the situation?” He said coming near him.</p>
<p>“We are at the last challenge. And Dolly is doing fine.” Dylan said and both looked inside the tent for the race.</p>
<p>“The last challenge arrived ladies and gentleman, may the best runner win.” It was said while the rest of the competitors were ready, taking up position.</p>
<p>“Ready, set, GO!” And the race was on, all the remaining 4 competitors started to run as fast as possible Dolly remembering however some lesson from Crystal to have a moderate pace she didn’t went to full speed, for now to conserve her energy and also watch Gore’s moves. All of them had to do 3 rows inside the tent and for the moment things went good for the first part however when the second raw came she noticed Gore dropping a small marble for a dog to trip and fall in its head but resumed the race very far behind.</p>
<p>“Go Dolly, go Dolly, go Dolly!” Dylan, Dawkins and Delgado alongside Dizzy and Dee Dee said to encourage her and she took it to the very heart. And when it came to the last raw she started to accelerate to catch up with Gore.</p>
<p>“I am almost there!!!” He said with a smirk before noticing the Dalmatian coming.</p>
<p>“The Dalmatian ladies and gentleman seems to get closer to the leader.” The presenter said.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so!!” The V.I.L.E dog went to his secret purse and dropped as final arsenal, 5 drawing pins for her to get stung in the foot.</p>
<p>“Oh no!” Dylan said with worry however Dizzy and Dee Dee noticed and pulled out a magnet to track the 5 pins for their leader to go on. Gore was about to reach the finish line already seeing that the red line was now fixed for whoever would come for him he was almost there and he was tired but for him with the others far behind him there was no problem.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah......almost......there!” He said with his tongue out.</p>
<p>“What exactly?” Said a voice and Gore turned to his left and saw the Dalmatian who with one push she broke the red ribbon passing the finish line first to a cheering crowd of people and dogs.</p>
<p>“NO!!!” Gore said in anger now although tired he wanted to get and attack her but then he felt something painful in his leg making him to jump up.</p>
<p>“AWW!” He said before noticing the pin in his right paw.</p>
<p>“Cheaters never win.” Dolly said teasing him while enjoying the crowds while the dog was taken by Le Chèvre who was joined by El Topo near the exit.</p>
<p>“Time for the backup plan mon ami.” Le Chevre said.</p>
<p>“Already on it.” Said Le Topo with a smirk, they were heard by Triple D who immediately went after El Topo.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Oh yeah, we are good, we are good.” Delgado singed with pride before the earpiece started to make a call.</p>
<p>“How was the contest?” Crystal asked from her voice she was a bit tired from running.</p>
<p>“Dolly passed all the challenges without problem we will wait for what the jury will decide.” Dawkins said with a smile before the tablet started to ring and the elder Dalmatian pressed the accept button for Brain to appear.</p>
<p>“Guys we got a problem Devinaux and Argent are nearby they want to enter the tent.” The guinea pig said before another contact came this one from Triple D.</p>
<p>“We got another problem.” Destiny said.</p>
<p>“The mole and the goat replaced the box with votes.” Dallas came.</p>
<p>“In its place they put fake votes all of them with the name of the cheater.” Déjà Vu said while having a ticket.</p>
<p>“It seems we got 2 problems from both A.C.M.E and V.I.L.E.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“Dylan, Devinaux must be out of sight, while Triple D lead Argent to the box with the real votes.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“How are we going to deal with Devinaux?”</p>
<p>“Is there a red box behind you?” the Siamese cat asked and Dylan then turned around to see a small red box, on opening it there was a human size red coat like Carmen’s.</p>
<p>“Another red coat?”</p>
<p>“The Dmitri’s will play another prank tonight, for Devinaux.” She said before ending the conversation, Dawkins and Dylan started to think for a moment what to do and saw a mop below near a bucket and a green skateboard and immediately realise what to do.</p>
<p>“Dmitri Trio you got another mission. And Triple D use your charm to attract Argent to the hidden box.” Dylan called, just in time as the ACME detectives were before the entrance.</p>
<p>“It is highly unlikely for Carmen Sandiego to try to steal something from a dog contest, especially one destined for charity.” Argent said.</p>
<p>“She might not indeed.” The man said taking a mint, ever since he started to use his brain after been place at a desk job at Interpol he did started to understand some things, but still makes conclusions that weren’t too accurate.</p>
<p>“But no one says she can’t use it to hide her tracks either as a competitor or as a spectator. I am going inside to see.” He said going inside the tent while Argent stayed behind, she also had the intention to get in but something stopped her.</p>
<p>“Huh?” She looked down and saw Deja Vu looking at her in a very cute way.</p>
<p>“Hey where did you come from?” Argent asked smiling before noticing Dallas and Destiny as well who wanted to show her something.</p>
<p>“You 3 want me to follow you?” She asked before Deja Vu started to pick on her trousers to follow that been a confirmation.</p>
<p>“Very well, I will come.” She said and started to walk while the Dmitri Trio, Dylan, Delgado and Dawkins joined together with the materials for the trap. Inside the tent Devinaux was searching around for his target no something very easy in a place full with people.</p>
<p>“Ah, why do they have to be so many people here to watch dogs?” He asked himself while going on till he was almost near the place where the competitor dogs were, they were all taking a break after the contest and Dolly was between them speaking with Dizzy and Dee Dee who congratulated her.</p>
<p>“It was great Dolly.” Dizzy said with excitement.</p>
<p>“You surely deserve to win.” Dee Dee followed.</p>
<p>“All right, all right we shall see the results very soon.” Dolly said with a smile before noticing the ACME agent coming.</p>
<p>“But for now quick hide!” She ordered and the duo immediately obeyed right in time because Devinaux just arrived in front of her.</p>
<p>“Hmm, nice breeds all of them. I wonder if Carmen Sandiego wants to take a dog from this.” He said before looking at this Dalmatian who only rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Crystal was right, you really are an airhead.” She murmured before a small light from a pointer came to give a signal, she rolled her eyes in the direction of where it is originating and saw Dylan making sign to bark while the Dmitri Trio are dressed in a red coat. Dolly then turned to the opposite side and saw that Carmen was preparing to come to her.</p>
<p>“Ruf-ruf-ruf-ruf-ruf.“ She started to bark in the direction of the window where the Dmitris’ had placed the coat on them and Devinaux saw the ‘Carmen Sandiego’.</p>
<p>“Madame Rouge!” He shouted while he started to run and the fake woman ran as well. Devinaux jumped the window and made a hard landing before going back on his feet and started to run.</p>
<p>“he-he-he.” Dolly laughed before Carmen arrived.</p>
<p>“All right, let’s get you the prize and back to your home for you.”</p>
<p>“Can’t wait.” She said.</p>
<p>“Wonder if you understand me but it really was great to humiliate that mutt owned by Professor Malestrom. Oh wait you might not know about V.I.L.E?” Carmen asked.</p>
<p>“Ohh actually I was told by your own feline partner.” Dolly said although it was only a bark.</p>
<p>Outside Triple Ds were still leading Argent to where the 2 V.I.L.E agents had hidden the box with votes. Whenever she was about to be distracted they would make cute puppy eyes or bark for attention for the woman to pat them or other things.</p>
<p>“You 3 are really cute as well as a bit odd where are you taking me.” Asked Argent before Destiny showed her at last something under a blanket, Argent removed the blanket and saw the vote box.</p>
<p>“What is the vote box doing here?” She asked herself before Dallas made some signs and from what it seems the woman understood.</p>
<p>“Someone wants to cheat by swapping the boxes.” She asked and the 3 confirmed this.</p>
<p>“This shall not happen.” She said with determination, before tracking the attention of a young teenager nearby with another man to come help her. Triple D now felt a full sense of victory at their hands and Destiny contacted the Dylan.</p>
<p>“Good news.”</p>
<p>“V.I.L.E cheating.” Dallas came.</p>
<p>“Had been prevented.” Déjà vu said with pride.</p>
<p>“Well done Triple D now we wait.” Dawkins said smiling before turning to the tent where they saw Argent speaking with the jury who immediately understand the situation and after only a few minutes they started to calculate the results before reaching a conclusion.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>In the meantime</em>
</p>
<p>Crystal had played and teased Duke and his companion a lot with the box she took, she kept her earpiece active to hear how things had been and after finding out that things had gone according to plan she decided to hide the box in a bush to meet the others, the bush been near the van with the VILE insignia. While she left she didn’t noticed that Duke and the white cat came.</p>
<p>“It seems that teasing me tired her and left the box.” Duke said before turning to his companion.</p>
<p>“Load it up.” He ordered and the cat took the box to load it in their van.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“The votes had been numbered and the winner is.” The presenter started before looking into an envelope “Dolly the Dalmatian!”</p>
<p>“Yeah we did it!” Shouted Dylan.</p>
<p>“Now this was a perfectly executed operation!” Crystal said smiling appearing before they watched the organizer presenting the blue ribbon to the Dalmatian and the trophy to the human. While this was done Topo and Chèvre were leaving with an injured Gore.</p>
<p>“Can’t believe we lost.” El Topo said.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand we how could they had find where we hid the box?” Le Chèvre asked.</p>
<p>“Surely not the rabid dogs that live at that house I don’t even know what was all that.” Topo said both didn’t know that Da Vinci with DJ prepared a bucket of green paint to throw in their heads.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter that, good thing we called pest control before the conclusion of the contest they sent a car to take care of them, at least this to be done.” Said the French guy horrifying the 2 pups, they immediately dropped the bucket of green pain before going to the others.</p>
<p>“Argh mon Dieux!” </p>
<p>“Well done all of you.” Crystal said giving all a high five before DJ and Da Vinci arrived.</p>
<p>“Guys we got another problem.” Da Vinci said.</p>
<p>“What is it Da Vinci?” Dylan asked now with a medical mask on his face.</p>
<p>“It’s El Topo, while the winner was announced he called pest control to come to our house, after experiencing the rabid dog house of terror.” DJ said horrifying Dylan.</p>
<p>“Oh my dog this is bad.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“From what I heard you went through this experience and hide almost all the pups with the exception of you 2 your mother and Dorothy.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“Yes but we needed a human as well in order to pass the inspection.” Delgado said.</p>
<p>“Ne pas problèmes, you already got a human, we only need to bring Carmen in the house.” Crystal said calmly.</p>
<p>“I don’t think mom and dad will like finding Carmen in the house.” Dylan said stressed.</p>
<p>“Oui, but they will have a heart attack if they see pups taken away.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“OK everyone, we must all return home for a side operation.” Dawkins said and everyone complied getting back to 101.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the meantime the V.I.L.E van was now on the roads towards the secret meeting location and during that time nothing much happened for now.</p>
<p>“Too bad you couldn’t win.” Said Duke to Gore.</p>
<p>“I don’t even know how come I got a pin in my right paw.” He commented.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter we have something to celebrate.” Duke said opening the donations box that was.</p>
<p>“We celebrate a box full with bones and rocks.” Gore asked making duke confused.</p>
<p>“What!” He asked and the poddle looked inside there was no money but rocks and bones. “NOOOO! THAT CAT WILL PAY FOR THIS!” He howled hitting the box.</p>
<p>“Boy Countess Cleo needs to take his poodle to a vet.” Chevre said.</p>
<p>“He is not the only one for sure.” Topo said wanting to open a drawer, not noticing a jar with fleas inside that broke and the fleas jumped on the operatives.</p>
<p>“Yarhh.” Topo shouted tracking the attention of the animals in the back.</p>
<p>“Fleas!” Shouted the cat.</p>
<p>“NO, no I don’t want fleas!!!” Shouted Duke before the fleas got to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author’s note: In the fourth chapter Carmen shall meet the family, the parents will be in for a big surprise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting Carmen Sandiego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family meets the faimous Carmen Sandiego at last, but the parents didn't managed to realise that Crystal is her feline partener.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“You can’t escape me this time!” Devinaux was following what he believed to be the thief on the roads for some time and he at last managed to be at a perfect distance to jump on her, and without a second thought he jumped and tackled the figure.</p>
<p>“Ha ha I got you now.” Devinaux said before looking at the figure, only to find out that it was only a mop. “What?!” He asked shocked before hearing a grr from inside looking closely he noticed 3 dogs with numbers at their collars looking angry at him.</p>
<p>“Ah bon chien, bon chien.” To no avail all 3 jumped on him and started to bite him didn’t took much for him to run away from them while the 3 pranksters were laughing.</p>
<p>“Target.” Dmitri 1 contacted.</p>
<p>“Had been.” Dmitri 2 came.</p>
<p>“Neutralized.” Dmitri 3 finished.</p>
<p>“Well done, now return quick there is a side show to make.” Dylan said and the triplets went home.</p>
<p>“Pest control will arrive in 7 minutes.” Brain said through the tablet at 101 Street before Dawkins and Crystal looked outside and saw that Carmen that was now wearing her long red coat was coming with Dolly, they were very close.</p>
<p>“Carmen almost arrived.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“Is the fake human prepared?” Dylan asked.</p>
<p>“It is.” Destiny said.</p>
<p>“Dawkins it is time for your part.” Crystal said and the puppy immediately prepared to tell Dolly about the situation.</p>
<p>“When we arrive, this trophy will be for your owner.” Carmen said holding the trophy before been at the door.</p>
<p>“Well till you find out we don’t have a human.” Dolly said before Dawkins came before her.</p>
<p>“Dolly we got a situation, El Topo called pest control you must bring Carmen inside.” He said tracking the attention of the woman.</p>
<p>“You 2 know each other?” Carmen asked and the 2 nodded.</p>
<p>“You must be related to her then. But wait, where is your owner?” She asked before the door opened.</p>
<p>“You lady must come with us.” Dolly said although it was only a bark for the woman. The dog was now trying to get Carmen inside.</p>
<p>“You want me to come in? All right.” Carmen said and she followed the 2 Dalmatians inside the house that was unfortunately with the lights out, he then saw a figure whom he presumed to be the owner.</p>
<p>“Excuse me I brought Dolly back.” She said not noticing that Dolly had brought the leash between her feet and made her fall over the figure that turned out to be only an empty coat attached to a mop and then the lights turned on.</p>
<p>“Aw! What was that?” She asked before turning to the other room and saw 99 Dalmatian puppies with Dolly and the other one near her.</p>
<p>“Wow.” She said amazed never seeing so many dogs and if Dolly was between them it meant that they are her relatives. “I never have seen a family so big before.” She said amazed before turning to Dolly and the other that came outside. “You 2 must be so lucky; I also wished to have had a family like this.” After that she realised another thing “So this means that you live on your own here, never thought I will be tricked by dogs.”</p>
<p>“Life really is full of surprises partner.” Crystal meowed and Carmen then turned to see her.</p>
<p>“Crystal? This family is your team when we are in London?” The Siamese cat only nodes to her partner.</p>
<p>“You really are my partner and my family.” She said and the cat smiled.</p>
<p>“Still, why did you want me here?” A siren was heard from outside and noticed a pest control car outside the window. “Now I see.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Outside 2 pest control personnel came out from their vetches and immediately entered the house and moved towards the living room.</p>
<p>“Prepare for pest control.” One said before looking around only to see a young woman (Carmen without her coat) relaxing on the sofa looking on her phone with Dolly, Dylan, Dawkins and Dorothy on her left and Crystal on her right all sleeping.</p>
<p>“Good evening could I help you with something?” She asked.</p>
<p>“But where are the rabid dogs and the pests?”</p>
<p>“Pests, rabid dogs? Here? It must be a mistake, it is surely another address.” She said smiling rubbing Dylan.</p>
<p>“A thousand apologies madam.” Said the woman while all of them exiting the house returned to the cars, once the door was closed the rest of the puppies came out.</p>
<p>“Now that was close.” Carmen said taking her coat on.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute?” Dolly said.</p>
<p>“You lady deserve a hug.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“Hug, hug, hug, hug.” All the pups said in the next moment Carmen was covered in a mountain of white fur with spots shocking the master thief.</p>
<p>“Wow that was unexpected, you know I should leave.” Carmen said but the warmth of been covered by the puppies was too great. “What I am saying I really do enjoy this.”</p>
<p>“This one I will keep.” Dylan said making a picture of the event.</p>
<p>“You never get tired of this Dylan?” Crystal asked rolling her eyes luckily she wasn’t covered in his siblings instead she was in the shadows.</p>
<p>“You 2 can’t be captured by police, Interpol, A.C.M.E and V.I.L.E so let us have this privilege.” He said smiling before Carmen got on her feet and heard the door opening.</p>
<p>“We saw a pest control car.” Doug came in a rush.</p>
<p>“What happened he-“ Delilah came before both parents had their jaws dropped stunned by who they found before them with their puppies caressing them.</p>
<p>“Good evening, you must be the parents. One of your kids was outside and I brought him back, you 2 are so lucky to have them, wish to also had a family like yours, they are so cute and nice.” She said smiling to them before hearing her ride arriving.</p>
<p>“Well I have to go; I really hope to see you once more, you really are some lucky parents.” She said before leaving, Crystal also leaving the house in a way to not be noticed by the parents who were still shocked.</p>
<p>“W-w-was t-t-that....” Doug began not able to find the proper words.</p>
<p>“C-Carmen Sandiego?!” Delilah finished not noticing Dorothy coming to her.</p>
<p>“Oh she was around the town.” Dolly said.</p>
<p>“She is a nice woman when you know her.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“Bye, Carmen hope to see you soon.” Dizzy and Dee Dee said in unison waving goodbye before all the pups jumped on Doug.</p>
<p>“But how?” Delilah asked not knowing what to say about a master thief been in their house.</p>
<p>“This time it was my fault mom. I saw her on the street moving suspiciously, I didn’t knew it was her and I don’t know what came to my mind, but I followed and she caught me, but instead of taking me she brought me back. And I apologies for this endeavour” Dawkins said looking down in shame.</p>
<p>“It is just like Crystal said; she isn’t interested in robbing normal people or kidnapping puppies.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“As for the pest control it seems it was a mistake, some rabid dog on some other street.” Dolly said.</p>
<p>“Well in this case I am glad she brought you back. Yet next time don’t go outside to follow who knows what person.” Delilah said smiling with a calm tone.</p>
<p>“Yes mom, my apologies it will never happen again.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“You know honey, we might have also overreacted because of the news we were told about, I mean it seems she really isn’t bad at all.” Doug said his head emerging from the pup avalanche.</p>
<p>“Indeed.” Delilah said moving inside before noticing the news of today and on the front page was a figure believed to be the thief which in reality it wasn’t.</p>
<p>“This is the last time I believe what the media says about Carmen Sandiego.” Delilah said throwing the paper in the garbage.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>The next day</em>
</p>
<p>After the event of the contest things went back to normal however there had been the news of another robbery on television and of course it was surely for the pups a raid on V.I.L.E because when the reporter said about Carmen Sandiego Delilah immediately turned the TV off.</p>
<p>“Whoever she had robbed and whatever devious thing that person had been doing at that place hope the police find out.” Delilah commented.</p>
<p>“You know mom Dylan once said that she should work for Interpol.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“With her abilities, she could become chief of Interpol, wonder why she prefers to be a thief however.” Doug said.</p>
<p>“In any, case I do admit seeing her in person how she is really could change one’s perspective.” Delilah said smiling.</p>
<p>“Amazing, isn’t it.” Dylan said while he Dawkins and Dolly looked at each other and smirked after finishing breakfast the 3 went to the tablet and on it Crystal and Brain appeared.</p>
<p>“What happened last night really was something to remember.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“If you always do capers so successful like this one I do admit that you really deserve the name of Sandiego.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“Indeed.”</p>
<p>“By the way Brain what happened to the operatives?” Dawkins asked.</p>
<p>“Duke really was disappointed after finding out that Crystal swapped the money box with a box full of rocks, dead plants and food remnants.” The guinea pig said while eating some green food.</p>
<p>“And the operatives, from what I could tell they didn’t had a good evening when they returned to their new base of operations.” Crystal said before the Dmitri trio came.</p>
<p>“That’s because.” Dmitri 1 started.</p>
<p>“We also left them a present in the van, for all of them.” Dmitri 2 followed.</p>
<p>“And that present was a jar with fleas.” Dmitri 3 said.</p>
<p>“So that’s the reason for taking an anti-flea bath with extra anti-flea powder.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“Dylan that was a small sacrifice.” Dmitri 1 said.</p>
<p>“To give the V.I.L.E. organization a present worth its name.” Dmitri 2 said.</p>
<p>“That maybe yet I tell you again unlike me you all have one another as a family, my life was totally different from yours what I was given by Carmen was only a chance for a new life that I had to adjust. You don’t need to follow in my footsteps.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“It is always impressive that you always remind us this, you the cat of Carmen Sandiego.” Dylan said smiling.</p>
<p>“But you are glad about this don’t you?”</p>
<p>“More than you would ever imagine.”</p>
<p>“Well we have to go again on another destination.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“Good luck in finding Carmen’s mother, hope the search will be successful.” Dawkins said.</p>
<p>“Merci, hope the same. I will try to speak with you all when I can but for now you know the situation with A.C.M.E.”</p>
<p>“Still is A.C.M.E so bad?”</p>
<p>“Like V.I.L.E, they have detectives everywhere, one must be very careful with them, especially if the chief has diverted resources in trying to hunt Carmen down.” Crystal said.</p>
<p>“Hmm 2 shadow organizations will be a problem.” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“We make it out sooner or later.” Brain said.</p>
<p>“By the way, I am glad you let me take part at that contest really was a privilege to beat that mad dog.” Dolly said now cleaning her trophy and ribbon she had won with Carmen.</p>
<p>“And: Who beats V.I.L.E, I beat V.I.L.E and Gore will have so much trouble.” She sand making a victory dance.</p>
<p>“No problem, by the way we have to go for now, we will call you when we can again, till we meet again.” Crystal said ending the conversation.</p>
<p>“And now where in the world will be Crystal and Carmen Sandiego.” Dawkins asked smiling.</p>
<p>“Oh where in the world could they be?” Dylan said.</p>
<p>“Surly to where they should be.” Dolly finished while all looked at the map of the world.</p>
<p>The End</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Author’s note: Took a bit of time but I hope you enjoyed this lecture I really am looking forward to see what will be your reviews and what will be your thoughts on this story.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author’s note: Took a bit of time but I hope you enjoyed this lecture I really am looking forward to see what will be your reviews and what will be your thoughts on this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>